1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dealing system which electronically performs matching processing of information on transaction orders placed by order side customers and information on transaction orders placed by hit side customers so as to establish transactions and, more particularly, relates to an electronic dealing system which ensures a greater certainty of transactions for the customers.
In electronic dealing systems which handle foreign exchange etc., matching processing is performed electronically between information on transaction orders placed by the order side customers and information on transaction orders placed by the hit side customers so as to establish transactions. To make such an electronic dealing system practical, it is necessary to construct it so as to ensure a greater certainty of transactions for the customers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic dealing system to which the present invention is applied has the general configuration shown in FIG. 16.
In such an electronic dealing system, there is the problem that the order side customer has to continually monitor on the display screen the state the order he placed on the market, so the customer has an extra burden and sometimes will overlook the occurrence of situations advantageous for transactions or the occurrence of situations disadvantageous for transactions.